Awesome
by IfIShouldDieBeforeIWake
Summary: Ever wonder just how the Miz came to become a WWE Pro-Wrestler? His life wasent as easy and shallow as it seemed. There was alot more problems in his life than he let on. But it all ended at one AAMeeting. DISCONTINUED


Chapter one

"I'm sorry but the viewers don't care much about you anymore. You're old news kid."

"Whaddaya mean I'm 'old news'?!"

"I'm sorry but that's just how it has to be."

The door to MTV's producer's office flung open at that moment and slammed shut seemingly at the same time. The wood paneling around the doorway shook from the vibrations of the impact. Standing in front of the door was an angry man, well…. You could you really call him a 'man' per say? He looked in his early twenties, late teens, and a mild fake tan was etched into his naturally pale skin. He couldn't help being paler than Hollywood wanted; He was from Cleveland after all. There was a loose striped tie around his neck stuffed into a grey vest overtop a white dressy shirt. His dark grey slacks seemed to fit him perfectly indicating that he had them custom made. He had red converse, which matched the black and red stripes on his tie. His brown hair was flipped up from his scalp carelessly covered by his all-too-famous hat. His bright blue eyes shone with iratence and pure anger.

Of course he was feeling those things, he was just kicked out of a job. He was a nobody now. A poor-nonfamous-nameless Joe. For No Reason! He felt angry. So annoyed. Muttering to himself wouldn't work this time. He needed to scream, yell, make a scene, SOMETHING.

So He Did.

And that resulted in him being 'removed' from the premises in a most demeaning manor. Be sure though, the whole while he was kicking and screaming more like yelling insults and profanities. But you get it.

"You don't know what you're throwing away!" he shouted at the building in which he had previously been ejected from as if he was shouting at the producer himself. "You don't know how big I'dv made you! But if you wanna be stupid then FINE with me! I DON'T CARE! I don't neeeed you stupid people!"

Realizing that he was yelling at an inanimate object and that people began to stare, he straightened himself out and turned away, as if he hadn't just completely embarrassed himself. Maybe he didn't feel like an idiot from doing that. What he did feel like doing now was having a drink. He was thirsty. All reality stars drink when they're thirsty, what was stopping him from drinking up?

He passed through the crowds of people who were already forgetting the scene he had made. He didn't care what bar he went to, as long as he went to one. Never before had he felt such a terrible desire to chug a nice cold one. Usually he was MUCH more picky. He just needed to forget this new nightmare.

To be honest he was fairly new to this area. He'd only been to the MTV station 2 other times in his life, not as if he really needed to be but his inexperience only made him more bitter.

There. He saw what he was looking for. A bar. Right across the street. Just the thought of him being in that place made him feel good. No it made him feel great. Almost invincible. Pushing past the people who were walking by once more, he ran straight for it, no cars in his way.

The scent of alcohol pierced his nose and filled his senses with bliss. It filled him and drained him all at once. Without missing a beat he dove foreword onto the first empty seat at the bar table. 'No need to wait today' he thought.

The bartender stepped up to the chic brown haired boy with a rushed expression yet a classy air about him. He knew what he was doing and he could tell whose who.

"Whattaya need?"

Our man stared up at the bartender expectantly. "Don't you know?"

"No sir. Should I?"

He was about flabbergasted now. He always drank the same drink everywhere he went on the show he'd been on previously. Scoffing he waved his hand at the bartender.

" Your mind must have escaped you. See my name is Mike Mizanin you know, from The Real World."

The bartender still hadn't a clue.

"On MTV"

Now he got it.

" Oh yes I adore that show! I watch it every chance I get."

"So you uh heh remember me now hmm?"

Bartender shook his head, "No, I don't think I've ever seen you before."

He shoved his hand over his face in iratence and depression, and then waved his hand at the bartender.

"Just get me a Jack Daniels"

The Miz wasn't at his best now. In fact he felt like complete crap. He had no doubt that he probably looked like it too by now. He wasn't even sure his girlfriend could pull him out of this. In fact, he had no doubt that nothing could. And speak of the devil, guess who just called him? He felt a familiar vibrating sensation against his outer hip as soon as his drink was placed in front of him. A groan emitted from his lips and his eyes rolled. He didn't need any of this. He had half a mind to completely ignore it but after the 5th buzz, he gave in and answered.

"Hello?" Mizzly spoke expectantly and irratently, as if whoever has called him had interrupted the most important meeting of the century.

"Baby! Where've you been?!"

His girlfriend's beautifully worried voice hit his ears and instantly he felt horrible for his harsh snapping, but he groaned and continued on as if he hadn't just snipped at his girlfriend.

"I have had the worst day" he whined and made a grab for his drink, but paused before swigging some.

"Oh no! They didn't cut out some of your interviews again did they?" she said sounding genuinely concerned.

Everything in Hollywood was genuine wasn't it?

" Much worse" he sighed overdramatically and took a dramatic gulp of his drink along with it. It was all about the show, even with real moments such as these. It was something mike would never un-learn. "They got rid of the greatest star on television! How stupid can they be!"

"Oh no! They canceled Prison Break?!"

"…No…they got rid of…they…they fired _Me._" he muttered, with embarrassment covering his face. He had his glass planted firmly in front of his face on his left hand, as if that'd keep it quieter and him less noticeable. It was silent on the other end for a long time, long enough to make Mike uncomfortable and he began to think the phone line had been dropped. Until he heard her cold one breaking the awkward silence and starting a whole new one.

"I think we need to Break Up"


End file.
